Never too Late
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: After years of so many tears of heartache and pain Sakura finally let's her heart fly free, as she forgives all at first loves long awaited kiss.Oneshot Sasuke/Sakura


**Title:** Never too Late

**Author:** lotus-bugxm9

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Paring:** Sasuke x Sakura (because hell they are so cute!!)

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not repeat do not own anything what so ever belonging to **Naruto! **And also I do not own rights to this picture I captured the story from who is by artist **Chocobo-on-day-crack**who is one the way awesome site so please go check it out if you can!

**A/N:** Sasuke x Sakura Rule!! Hehe (take that Karin!! you little hussy go to hell!!) and please **R&R**!! for all comments are greatly welcomed! And sorry for the bad summery it sucks I know!! And to what is up with Naruto well lets just say he's in deep somewhere or that he has been captured by Itachi! For that evil hot bastard just makes me want to rip him up to pieces and enjoy it for he's so mean!!

**Summery: **With the falling of leaves and tears of heartache and pain Sakura lets her heart finally fly free as she forgives all at first loves long awaited kiss.

**Time-Line: **Takes place in the new Series when they are all older and Sasuke is still an ass!! as all soon comes together in the end happily well just in my fic mind you for I have not a freaking clue were the series or Manga are headed so please do not hold in against me if I don't get it right;0 thanks

**Enjoy!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------

The forest around them was cool with leaks of sunshine from the far off sun coming threw the many leafs turning them all into deep shades of red and gold as they fell.

"Y….Your going to save Naruto?" Sakura stuttered softly over he words in her confusion as her many tears continued to blur her vision, as she focus on the boy before her "H…How can I believe that after all this time?...after all this pain?"

"Because it's the truth" The raven haired boy whispered his breath hot on her skin as he moved closer his lips now nearly brushing hers as she let out a shaky sigh "For I apologize…..for anything and everything I ever did in the past….to hurt anyone of you for it was not something I desired for its never to late to forgive and forget past sins and… mistakes"

Closing her eyes memories of long ago of sunshine filled day of happiness as a team came back to mind to wash over her like a huge tidal wave as she just wished that all could happen once again.

"W…w-what do you desire S..Sasuke" She then mumbled reopening her eyes as a single tear fell down her pale cheek as her brows frowned internally in all her pain and suffering all on his part "For I never know when it comes to y-you"

"Is it not obvious?" He asked huskily as he made a quick brush stroke pass over her parted red lips almost tesenly as he brought a hand up to softly thumb away at her fallen tears "For it's you I want Sakura…for it has always just been you"

Sakura let out a choked cry at hearing this not believing a word her ears were hearing for this all sounded too good to be true for it had always been her dream to hear him say this.

But before she had time to let the reality of it sink in and wash over her she suddenly found her self swept off her very feet as his lips swiftly came down and captured hers in a bittersweet kiss.

The kiss was soft and tasted like sweet dreams of her childhood were she dreamed this would have happened a million times over as it was almost electric as it was the first kiss from her first love.

Crying despite her happiness to finally have him back with her and his promise to help rescue Naruto from his darkness Sakura let out a shuttering gasp of bliss as the kiss deepend in its passion.

Skillfulness on his part soon made her heart beat all the more faster in her chest as the wet softness of pink velvet soon explored her mouth as their toughs clashed and danced to an endless tone. His hands and fingers were soon bared deep in her strawberry pinks locks as her own tousled his ebony waves of blue.

"I….I forgive you" She breathed finally pulling herself away to look him deep in his dark eyes which were still so filled with pain and regret as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck kissing it and even the curse mark which had started all of this suffering to begin with "For I…..I love you so much Sasuke bless the gods your back for I missed you so much for all of us have especially Naruto and he's in so much danger now….. as I'm scared"

"Sh….its alright" he smoothed pressing his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes as she did as well with her own wet as he kissed her lips lightly as he nuzzled her nose lovingly "For I'm here now as I'm not going anywhere to leave you…..or Naruto or anyone else I care about alone ever again for we are all going to be a team again a family……that much is certain for I promise we'll make everything right"

Nodding her head at this with opening shimmering emerald eyes Sakura knew everything was once again going to be okay just like he said. For they would get threw this all together with out failer just like the golden leafs above them of fall never failed to fall in their wake.

**The End**

**More Author's notes**: Lame as hell I know and cheesy to boot but hey it was my very first Sasuke/Sakura paring so please be nice and don't hate too much!!(But drool;-0, don't we all secretly wish we were in her spot….for I sure know I do for I love Sasuke to death!!!;0 hehe


End file.
